


Sing Me a (Christmas) Love Song

by andromedablacc (TheLittleGreenTypewriter)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Baby Harry, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleGreenTypewriter/pseuds/andromedablacc
Summary: James is a famous Quidditch player, and once upon a time Sirius was famous in his own right.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 119





	Sing Me a (Christmas) Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Christmas fix I wrote back in April. Kind of inspired by that scene at the beginning of Bridget Jones's Diary, though I haven't seen it it years.

Sirius awoke to calloused fingertips tracing his cheekbone, softer that an owl’s feather. He turned his face into the affection without opening his eyes and couldn’t help the smile the curved his lips when the gesture earned him a kiss to his eyelid, as gentle as the touch. When James moved away, hand slipping to caress Sirius’s hair, he opened his eyes, eyesight slowly adjusting to the dim light of the room to see his husband still bent over him, his hazel eyes all open adoration. Sirius’s chest tightened briefly as if his heart might burst free of him to go be with its pair in James and he smiled properly.

“I didn’t mean to wake you, I know its too early,” James said, voice a whisper as if to lull Sirius back into the land of dreams.

It was too early; he could tell it was still pitch black outside yet as he gazed at his husband, all dressed in his quidditch gear, he didn’t mind as badly as he should have.

“I wish you could stay in bed.”

James grinned at him and brushed a feather light kiss to the corner of his mouth. Sirius shifted instantly to catch his lips on his, pressing their lips together for a proper kiss. They kissed for a few moments, slow and easy in the darkness of the early morning, until James swiped his tongue into Sirius mouth and immediately pulled back with a disgusted look.

“Your morning breath is always so bad.” He laughed at Sirius offended look and gave him another closed lipped kiss. “You know it is, don’t look at me like that.”

“Yours isn’t much better,” he said without heat, snuggling back under the covers as sleep dragged at his eyelids.

“But I’ve cleaned my teeth already, see?” James flashed his perfectly white teeth at Sirius, not that he could much appreciate them with only the soft light of a glowing spell to light the room. He watched Sirius settle back for a moment. “Go back to sleep Si.”

“I am,” Sirius insisted, but leaned into the final kiss James gave him anyway.

“Do you want the sprog?”

Ten years ago, even five years ago, Sirius wouldn’t have been able to sleep more than an hour or so without James in the bed with him, plagued with nightmares of a nightmarish woman, yet now he had to weight up his options; did he want a few more hours rest, or did he want to snuggle with Harry for a couple of hours? In the end, the answer was as obvious as James had known it would be; he never missed an opportunity to cuddle his little boy. He nodded and was asleep by the time James left the room.

* * *

He did, as it turned out, manage to get a couple of hours more sleep, even with a wriggly three-year-old in his bed. Harry flaked out beside him, curled up entirely on James pillow with the duvet tucked up under his chin, half smothering Sirius, and the two Potters slept on until Sirius’s wand alarm went off hours later.

Sirius almost wished he could go back to sleep as he tried to convince Harry for what certainly felt like the hundredth time that morning to get him to put a coat on. He loved Harry so so much but trying to get him ready was never fun.

“Haz its freezing outside, you need to put a coat on.”

His miniature version of James shook his head vehemently and crossed his chubby toddler arms across his chest. “Don need one! Got Papa’s scarf.”

Indeed, Harry had Sirius’s old Gryffindor scarf wrapped around him at least ten times, looking like for all the world like a gold and red ball of wool. “You need a coat too, sprog.”

“Scarf!”

Sirius tried not to laugh as he rolled his eyes. “You can keep my scarf on.”

That seemed to change Harry’s mind, his eyes lighting up like Christmas had come early. Grasping at his chance, Sirius unhooked Harry’s leather jacket, the one that matched the one Sirius was currently wearing, from its peg and offered it to his son. The little boy unravelled the scarf almost entirely to fling on the jacket then wrapped himself back up again without zipping it. Sirius weighed up his options carefully before shrugging.

“I guess that’ll do.”

Finally ready to face the outside, Sirius scooped Harry up and apparated them to the pub they were meeting Remus in for lunch before the game. With only four days left until Christmas the room was filled with people of all ages, many of them with singing hats and light up earrings, and the place was decorated to the nines, trees and mistletoe and rustling presents at every corner. Sirius only caught sight of Remus because he was so excessively tall and grinned at his friend.

Remus took Harry from his father’s arms and squeezed him tight, hugging Sirius as much as he could with his spare arm.

You find a table?” Sirius nearly had to shout over the noise.

Remus nodded and lead them to a small table at the quieter area around the corner.  
They ordered quickly, but the service was expectedly slow. They were both listening to one of Harry’s stories involving a snowman, James and a snitch when Remus smiled suddenly as pointed to one of the overhead speakers. Sirius listened to the music for a second before groaning loudly, making Harry give him a confused look.

“Wha?” he asked.

Remus shot him a wolfish grin as Sirius tried to hide his face. “Listen Harry, its your Papa’s song!”

Sirius had gotten really into muggle studies in his seventh year at Hogwarts, the only class he’d ever taken without James. He’d known he could sing from he was a little boy, and hadn’t he thought it would be just hilarious to release a muggle Christmas song for part of his final project? The Marauders recorded the whole thing, made the video and managed to sell enough copies that a muggle radio station had started playing it. From there it had really taken off, and left him with both wizarding and muggle people recognising his face when the video played every Christmas since and enough money that he’d never have to work without even having to dip into James’s inheritance.

Harry, of course, was delighted by it, and began singing along loudly.

It didn’t take long for a young witch to stop them with a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry, are you Sirius Potter?” she asked, eyes brightening when he nodded.

“Yes, yes I am. That one, who sang that song. What would you like me to sign?”

The girl’s expression shifted as he talked, confusion clear in the set of her mouth. “I-I well. I mean. I just wondered if you were James Potter’s husband, you know, the Quidditch player?”

Sirius grinned. “Why, yes I am that too.” It was nice to be asked something he was actually proud of, for once.


End file.
